Lyra's Adventure: Hard-Mode!
by MuRioDame
Summary: Warning, this fic is rated PG, due to the writer's choice to write it on his experience with the Nuzlocke Challenge. Slight A/U due to the Challenge, since Pokemon can be killed. Based on the game Pokemon: SoulSilver. Rated T for blood, and other things. Readers be warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon series or any of it's franchise. They're owned by their respective owner.**

**A/N: This is based on the famous Nuzlocke Challenge, if you didn't know, come here and I will tell you everything... actually, not everything, but everything that's essential to this fic.**

**The Nuzlocke Challenge is a Challenge found? Invented? I dunno, by the man who goes in the internet as Nuzlocke. The Challenge is fairly simple, here goes.**

**1. You may only capture the first Pokemon you encounter in each area you explore. If it faints, no do-over, no exceptions.  
>2. If your Pokemon is fainted, you must release it. It is dead.<strong>

**There you go, simple as that. If you wanna know more, just search it by whatever search engine you have in your browser.**

**Warning, this fic is rated PG... Cause there's a lot of blood caused by the realistic deadly attacks, moves, and abilities used by the Pokemon. and Probably lot of Poke Deaths, since I'm not that good. That's right, this is my own experience in the Nuzlocke Challenge. **

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**…**

**Yaaaaawn…**

**…**

**Huh? What? Is it already that late?! Oh no! I overslept!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Welcome to the world of Pokemon!**

**My name is Professor Oak.**

**But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor.**

**Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!**

**This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon.**

**We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends.**

**At times we play together, and at other times we work together.**

**Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.**

**Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?**

**Are you a boy? **

**Or are you a girl?**

**Won't you please tell me?**

**…**

**So, you're a girl then?**

**Please tell me your name.**

**…**

**Your name is Lyra?**

**…**

**Lyra! **

**Are you ready?**

**Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold.**

**Fun experiences, difficult experiences, heartbreaking moments, dark and gloomy days, sweet victories, there's so much waiting for you!**

**Dreams! Adventure!**

**Let's go to the world of Pokemon!**

**I'll see you later!**

* * *

><p><em>The day has finally come.<em>

Clawing out of the comfortable bed and into cold wooden floor, a girl with unusual tastes, as usual start the morning with stretches for reliefs, a crack here and there, she sighed in a comfortable manner. After that, somehow skipping bath, she was dressed with her usual black t-shirt stacked with red shirt and yet stacked again with a blue overall short, plus a pair of white knee-high white socks and a pair of red shoes. Then she booted her PC to check her emails, and somehow only had one email visible on her screen, from Ethan nonetheless. She sighed. After checking, she went downstairs.

"Hi, Lyra! You're finally awake." her mom said as soon as she reached the bottom staircase. After finishing her morning greetings, her mom walks towards her half-asleep daughter, "Your friend Ethan was just here. He was playing hide-and-seek with his Marill. Oh, I almost forgot! Our acquaintance Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he had a favor to ask of you. You know where the lab is, right? It's right next door to us. By the way, do you have everything you need to go out? Here use this Bag to carry things… This is your Trainer Card… Here you can save a record of your progress… These are also rather helpful… Just try touching the buttons, and you'll know what to do in no time."

After that the mother went back to her seat and continues watching television.

Thus Lyra, the 10-years-old Newbie Trainer sets out to the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.<em>

"Why can't mom be more…" actually, she was already great enough, though only a bit handful sometimes.

_Anyway, to Elm's lab! _She thought with her renewed vigor.

Running, she goes to the lab's front door, not that the lab had another door. As soon as she comes in, the familiar tune in the lab was heard. Honesly, why Elm loves this tune is beyond comprehension.

"Hi, Lyra! I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my research?" Prof. Elm said across the room, making the girl flinched at the loud shout, thus she went closer.

"No, not at all." She answered, for all she knows, Elm was a scientist, a professor, and… just that.

"What?! How could you not know? Don't you ever watch television?" Elm practically shocked.

"No, because mom always hogging the TV at home," She answered another Elm's question, not that she wanted to answer, "and the internet crashes a lot so no streaming either."

"Ridiculous, remind me to get you a new TV, or at least a better Wi-Fi." She grinned.

"Anyway, as you know, Pokemon are carried in Poke Balls these days. But before the Poke Ball was invented, people used to walk with Pokemon. Just like your friend Ethan does! Poke Balls are great because you can carry many Pokemon. But walking with Pokemon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokemon grow or evolve… so I'm going to give you a Pokemon!"

"…"

"What?" Elm asked.

"Really?!" this time her grin was replaced with a wide smile, wider than any smile she ever produced.

"Yes, can you walk beside this Pokemon, outside of its Poke Ball, to see if this brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokemon and people?"

"Definitely!" She shouted, _Challenge accepted!_

"The device over there has some Pokemon you could choose from… Oh hey! I got an email! Hm… Uh-huh… Ok…" Elm listened to the mysterious caller, looked over his should at Lyra, then again at the phone, "Hey, listen. I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real."

"What's real?"

"Shit is real! Ahem, I mean his recent discovery is real."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's probably another Pokemon Egg, but we're still busy with our Pokemon research… Wait! I know! You can go in our place, right? Can we count on you?" Elm asked.

"But, but, what about my starter?"

"No, I mean, will you continue to research about the bonds between Pokemon and people? Gain from walking? Not about the mystery Egg." Elm said.

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"You can choose one of the Pokemon over there." Elm pointed his finger at a machine, with 3 Poke Balls in it.

Walking towards the machine, Lyra obviously doesn't know what to do with it.

"Touch a Poke Ball to see what Pokemon is inside!"

The first was a Grass-type Pokemon. To the right was a Fire-type Pokemon. And the left was a Water-type Pokemon.

After a series of touching, Lyra had decided. She will go with a gamble! The first one to stop after the Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star song, is her Pokemon! Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. _What the heck, why am I singing? _She thought.

And so she picked Chikorita, the Grass-type Pokemon.

"Would you like to nickname your Chikorita?" Elm asked.

"Yes," Lyra said, her face is beaming with an ever-lasting smile, "I think I'm gonna call you, Chikas!"

"Chiko! Chikorita!" Her Chikorita shouted, somewhat looking forward to it's new owner and trainer.

"You can take it all the way to Mr. Pokemon's house. If your Pokemon gets hurt… you should heal it with this machine. It's so easy to use. Just check the PC on my desk! Mr. Pokemon's house is past Cherrygrove City. Go north a little past Cherrygrove. I'm Counting on you, Lyra!"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Thus began, Lyra's Adventure: Hard-Mode!


End file.
